Retribution
by The Mob Family
Summary: A side project.


**For those who saw what this was at first, that wasn't meant to happen. Honestly, IDK how I didn't notice. Anyways, enjoy!**

February 26, 3174

I am Alex "Destroyer" Glenn. You have probably heard of me. While I am writing this, I am on my deathbed. I'm also sure you have heard of how I took part in legendary Fortnight prisoner sentence. Yes, the one where 100 prisoners are sent to a seperate planet to dual it out with weapons and photon techniques. Now, in case you guys are so far in the future that you no longer use the term photon techniques, I will explain. Photon techniques allow the manipulation of photons, Photons allow you to use the elements fire, water, earth, lightning, shadows, and wind. My body's natural affinity was shadows, which fit my occupation. You could not use them repeatedly, because otherwise your photon chip, planted into you at birth, would break. It would lead to your death.

The planet was called Prisoner Royale, designated for prisoners. It was very similar to Earth, the only difference being that it was a bit smaller, and the gravity much less. Your average person was able to jump roughly 3 feet high, without much work. The government wanted this to be short, but not too short. It took roughly 14 days for an average play to end, hence the name Fortnight. I was sent here for my occupation. I am an assassin, as you should know from the stories. I killed a valuable leader in the space military, but they don't know that I am the legendary killer, Destroyer. So that we can keep this short, I will begin writing the my life story.

January 1st, 3114

I was sitting in a plane with a group of roughly 30 people. I should probably describe myself. I have naturally white hair, and strangely red eyes. Possibly a mutation, but currently unknown. I have light skin and a moderate build, and now I was wearing a prison jumpsuit. I am-er was- 27 years old.

I looked around at the competition, attempting to assess their skills and so on. The one to my left had the build of a double handed axe user. To my right was someone who seemed to be suited for dagger fighting. His eyes showed deceit. I quickly went over my plan again and took a deep breath. The announcer at the front of the train called over the speaker, telling us it was time to drop and enter the arena. A few seconds later the planes bottom opened up. Almost everyone jumped, I, on the other hand, stayed on. I wanted to get a good distance away from them, since weapons weren't entirely necessary. I normally used guns, but I wasn't reliant on them. I looked down and jumped off moving into a diving position. Once I reached the appropriate height, I opened my parachute, aiming for a building in the distance. I thought maybe I should use _**[Shadow Travel]**_ to appear there, but I would give away my affinity to anyone watching. I landed just outside the town and scouted the area. There seemed to be no one, but it was was possible someone was using wind to turn invisible. I went inside and found three different items. Two of them were my favorite type of guns, Hellfire Shotguns. They were able to be held in one hand, and could kill virtually anyone with a single close range shot. The only known material to fully block it was Rarintanium and, as the name suggests, it is rare. Next to them was a mask with a hood. I hesitated before putting it on. It was similar to a bird, with two purple pieces of glass in front of the eyes. I turned around to find that there were three people, working together. They walked towards the building across from me. I looked at the shotguns and decided that it was best to get rid of them early. I used _**[Shadow Travel]**_ and appeared directly behind them. I quickly unloaded my bullets into them. They all fell to the ground, dead. I scanned them for anything useful but they only had an enchanters kit. I took a seat within the building and spent the rest of the day there.

January 3, 3114

I woke up the next day, mentally slapping myself because I fell asleep. I went outside and quickly scanned the area. I saw no movement. I ran as fast as I could towards the middle, because the storm that the government put around the planet started to shrink. I groaned when I hit the ground. I never really needed to run as fast as I could before, my stealth was normally enough to escape an incident. I was regretting it. I got up and took a step forward. As I did a bullet of light shot towards me. It missed me by centimeters. "Sniper confirmed." I said to myself. I had gained the habit after training with my group.

I wondered to myself, at that moment, whether or not I'd see them again. For an assassin like me, death can come at any time. It's a dangerous line of work, and I knew that. I couldn't stop, though. After all, it was all I knew. You know, it's strange for me to get sentimental, even when thinking of my companions. Back then, I was a lot less open with my companions, almost psychopathic. I'm glad i ended up the way I am now, happy.

Anyways, I shook my head and started to move around in unpredictable patterns, watching for the sniper's next attack. I saw a small flash before the tree directly behind me had a small hole directly though that. If I was hit with that, I would likely lose more blood than I could afford. I checked my photons and judged that I was awake enough to use them. I used _**[Shadow Travel]**_ to appear in the location. The sniper was ready for that. The sniper was a middle-aged girl with her hair in a ponytail. She had hair that was dyed red, and wore a gray T-shirt, camo leggings, and combat boots. She pulled out a pistol and took two shots, made out of her light affinity. I dodged them and unloaded the whole magazine. She managed to dodge and return fire. I had to activate _**[Shadow Wraith]**_ to evade them. I turned into a shapeless black mass and moved behind her. She turned around but before she could get a shot in, I turned back into a human and shot her twice, for good measure. She flopped to the ground. I sighed and picked up her sniper.

During this time period, everyone had their own personal space they could store items. Since they were so easy to make, they costed about as much as a backpack would back in like… 2014. I stored the sniper inside and examined the rest of the equipment she had. The boots and pants were more protective than mine so I stripped her and put it on. I looked around for the storm and saw that it was roughly a mile away. It would close the distance in three minutes, so I headed towards the middle. Along the way I stumbled upon a few healing packs. The rest of the day continued rather uneventfully.

January 7, 3114

I had reached the center of the planet and built a base. I carefully hid it underground, I had finished killing ten people over the last few days. One of them wore the rest of the set that I needed, it was fit for a gunslinger. It also happens that it was designed after my assassin codename, God of Destruction. It was a black cloak that was shredded towards the end, with a hood. There was a mask that was orange and revealed only one eye, my right one. It swirled around the eye, making it seem as though it was absorbing the mask. There were black gloves and black combat boots as well. It was slightly weaker than my old one, but would be useful.

It was enchanted with a buff that gave you two whole seconds off of the time it takes you to regenerate your photon control, and also increased the shadow affinity. I saw that there was a group of ten contenders and smiled devilishly. I knew it was a risk but I was going to take them down. Before I was caught, the God of Destruction could easily take down whole organizations by himself. I used _**[Shadow Travel]**_ and appeared behind their healer. At least, I assumed he was the healer. He was wearing armor that buffed healer type photon users. "Yo." I said, tapping his head with the gun.

They turned around and pulled out their weapons, staring as I lazily held the shotgun to their friend's head. I could almost hear them gritting their teeth. I pulled the trigger and killed the healer, then used _**[Shadow Wraith]**_ to get behind them. Before they realized what had happened, two other people were dead. I aimed towards another person, seemingly a warrior, and pulled shot. He blocked it and rushed me, the rest of them starting to try and help. An archer retreated and began to shoot arrows. Why they had such primitive weapons, I didn't know or care.

I dodged an arrow and aimed towards him. I didn't manage to kill him, he was much too far. But he did feel the pain similar to being hit by a rock. I used _**[Shadow Travel]**_ and shot the archer in the head. As the rest of his team tried to figure out where I went I waited for my skills to get off of cooldown. Meanwhile, I choked their dagger user with his shadow and grabbed a few rocks off of the floor using their shadow and tossed them towards them. They were barraged with rocks, and finally the dagger user went unconscious. I noticed that both _**[Shadow Travel]**_ and _**[Shadow Wraith]**_ were refreshed. I ran forward and blasted two of their heads. There were four left.

I turned around and a sword was right in my face. I used _**[Shadow Wraith]**_ and got behind the girl who held the sword. She cursed under her breath and tried to slash me. I pulled out a dagger I had picked up and stabbed her. She looked at it and looked back up at me. She fell backwards. I turned around and saw that the three left were too scared to attack. I rolled my eyes. I shot them dead and headed back to the base. I did, nonetheless, scowl. That was because I had come much too close to being attacked.

I was currently at twenty kills. I was trying to get the most kills of the match, and above 40. If you did so you would get another set based off of me. This one was created by the most powerful enchanter and blacksmith, and was enchanted with stuff that could possibly make it the most powerful set of armor throughout the universe. I scouted again and noticed three different teams coming from multiple directions. One of them from the east, other from the north, and finally one to the west.

They seemed to all be working together since they were all comprised of different classes. The one to the east was archers and gunners, to the north was warriors. To the west was mages and rogues. I looked myself over for any injuries I didn't notice before. There were none. They met up in the middle, and began attacking each other. It seems they thought they were the last ones alive. I contemplated my options and then jumped down. They saw me in my cloak and mask, and were confused as to what was going in. That was a fatal mistake.

Before they new it, four of them dropped dead. Two of them were quick thinkers and hid behind others, probably formulating a plan. Only two of those many people though. There were twenty people alive. The exact amount I needed before I get that sweet armor. I blasted people into oblivion, some of them barely dodging. A lot of the people around started to work together, deciding it was best to get rid of me first and then deal with each other. While they did that four more people dropped dead. During this moment I realized how much fun this "torture" was. It was meant to evoke a sense of… guilt. Guilt of the fact that all those people died, but you are standing there alive. Of course, it's also good fun for the nobles of the Galactic Empire to watch. I personally thought that the punishment was rather unfair though, since you could be in there for a simple small time theft but still get sent into Fortnight. I reloaded and then evaded an onslaught of arrows, magic, and blades with _**[Shadow Wraith].**_ I was running out of physical stamina at the moment, so I used shadowmancy to paralyze them.

After backing away I choked a select few with their shadows, being forced to drop the rest. I had strained myself to the max paralyzing them, so now I felt mentally exhausted. It was only going to make me feel tired, but I wouldn't actually be tired. I gunned down the rest of the team and a cannon exploded in the distance. I smiled to myself as I realized that it meant that I had won. A ship appeared in the air and dropped a ladder down. I took it and climbed up. I was visibly shaken from the experience. They couldn't see my face but my one visible eye was nervous, my body shaking.

January 10, 3114

They flew me to the council and I showed up upon the doorstep of the council. I entered, shaking slightly and staring at the ground nervously. The one in the middle, likely the leader, called out to me, showing me where to stand. We stood within a dome, the top half looking similar to an observatory. Below that was a material somewhat similar to marble, but its hardness was far greater. The walls were decorated with different paintings and artifacts from the 23rd century. Eventually I stopped looking at the ground and looked into the leaders eyes. We held it for a second before I dropped my gaze feebly. "Now then. What do you have to say for yourself?" He said.

"I-I have… I have learned my l-lesson…" I said, still nervous.

"Well then, do you think you have changed your ways?" He responded, leaning forward slightly.

I mumbled incoherently. "What was that?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes… I learned my lesson." I said, my right arm gripping my left.

"Good. Then we are done here." He said standing up.

I smiled to myself underneath the bangs of my hair as I looked towards the floor. My plan was working. "Oh, and one more thing. You managed to kill exactly forty people. Here is the dedicated armor and weapons, created by the best blacksmith, enchanted by the best enchanter." He said again, tossing them towards my feet.

I picked it up and smiled again. I took it with me outside. I used _**[Shadow Travel]**_ and put on the armor and weapons. The armor was enchanted with an 80% physical damage reduction, 30% magic reduction, darkness affinity increase by 150%, 150% photon cooldown reduction time, and also 80% anti-ethereal armor. That last one ment that weapons meant to attack shadows, ghosts, and so on would do less against me. This was important because _**[Shadow Wraith]**_ transformed me into a shadow.

The weapons, on the other hand, were enchanted with a 150% damage increase, 70% reload reduction time, and a 100% ethereal damage. They would regret giving me this. I used _**[Shadow Travel]**_ again and began to mow them down. The reason I was here? Well, to assassinate the whole council, of course. The armor and weapons were just a bonus. The reward for this would have been a couple trillion dollars, making me capable of nobility. Afterwards there was no incriminating evidence, besides the fact that I left one of the God of Destruction's signature rune of destruction. I finished my duties there and left it at that.

February 27, 3174

This is a day after when I first started writing. I think today is the day I go. I hope that my legend hasn't been forgotten, and that my apprentice does well at keeping it up. Farewell, readers, and to all, a good death.

March 23, 3186

I am Alex's apprentice. Before his life ended, I believed Alex not to care about his job. But I discovered that he was right. Killing could lead to a certain lacking of love, and humor. I had witnessed it myself. I didn't like it, so I now understand why Alex was always a joker, never taking anything very seriously. Also, he was right that I would at least be as legendary as he was. I have gained a title of my own. My name? Jim Walker, also known as The Angel of Death.


End file.
